Dear Diary
by BraeBrae Baby
Summary: Diary entries from Sakura's POV. How life as a senior, and outcast and the laughing stock of the school. How does Sasuke help fix this mess? Or does he? Random one-shot from the Diary of Sakura Haruno


Wow who knew a story could come from an msn icon. Lol.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

20th September

Dear Diary,

I wrote a letter today, it went something on the lines of.

"Dear Tummy,

I'm sorry about all the butterflies today. It wasn't my fault, it was his..." I love him!

**15****th**** October**

**Dear Diary,**

**In math today, guess what! The teacher chose our partners for this project. I'm with him! Am I lucky or what!?!?**

31st October

Dear Diary,

It was terrible! At the Halloween party, I came dressed as a banshee. Everyone teased me and he ripped my dress! I was so shocked and so upset, so I ran. I didn't even turn back to look at him.

**29****th**** November**

**Dear Diary,**

**He attempted to talk to me again, for like the 20****th**** time! And for the 20****th**** time I ignored him. He hurt me and I can't stand to face him.**

1st December

Dear Diary,

I HATE my teacher, because we worked so well together with the last project. He partnered me up with HIM again! I was so mad! I have to go to his house too, because he has the project. I HATE HIM!

**22****nd**** December**

**Dear Diary,**

**I received a letter today. It was weird, it said**

"**I know you and I'm sure you know me,**

**To find out who I am, Please meet me tomorrow outside the town's courtyard, under the old oak tree at sunset. I have something to say. I'll be there....**

**Yours Truly." I wonder who he is.**

24th December

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe it! The secret admirer was HIM! He apologised to me, said he was put up to it. He said he never meant to hurt me. I didn't know what to do or say. So once again I ran.

**1****st**** January**

**Dear Diary,**

**I decided to continue avoiding him. But he cornered me on my way to the bathroom! He told me he wouldn't let me leave until I agreed to go to the Formal Winter Dance with him. I agreed cause I didn't want to be near him!**

23rd February

Dear Diary,

He kept passing me notes today in class. At first I ignored them but then they got so annoying I wrote back. He such an idiot! I'm glad the teacher didn't catch us. I was really lucky.

**15****th**** March**

**Dear Diary,**

**It's happening again! No matter how hard I try to ignore, it or surpass it, it still comes back. I want to hate him I really do! I'm so sorry heart!**

10th April

Dear Diary,

He gave me a box of chocolates today for Easter, AND a kiss on the cheek. I almost passed out. I think I'm falling for him again.

**22****nd**** May**

**Dear Diary,**

**The dance is in a few weeks. Everyone is rushing around making hair appointments, shopping for their dresses or asking someone out. He sat with me at lunch today; we were out by the soccer field under the maple tree. He held my hand before the bell and my heart stopped.**

26th June

Dear Diary,

The dance was last night. Everyone looked so gorgeous I could hardly tell the outcasts from the populars! He looked stunning; his eyes sparkled and glistened every time he spoke to me. We dance the whole night away.

**31****st**** July**

**Dear Diary,**

**OMG! In class today, he walked in the door. He didn't even have that class! He interrupted miss and walked straight up to my desk in front of EVERYONE and handed me a box. I was so stunned I didn't even know what I was doing until I opened it. I gasped and everyone's jaw dropped. It was a beautiful silver heart necklace with the words. 'Together Forever' carved onto the back. I blushed so hard!**

13th August

Dear Diary,

It's almost graduation. We're now the talk of the school. He doesn't seem to mind it though. HE seems to encourage the rumours. He smiled every time he hears one. His smile is so gorgeous I couldn't help but to laugh and blush!

**10****th**** September**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I am officially an adult! I graduated at the top of my class besides him of course. I also got accepted into the best university in the country! And believe it or not, so did he! After my speech, I walked off the stage and made my way down the aisle as everyone stood up and threw their hats. I was stopped before I got to my seat because he came up and grabbed my waist and kissed me... In front of EVERYONE! I was stunned but eventually I kissed back and ignored the wolf whistles and whoops.**

7th November

Dear Diary,

It's official... I'm in love... He gave me a diamond ring today and told me he loved me. He said that he has always loved me since we met in year 6. Even though I was different to the other girls, he didn't care! Looks like you were right butterflies. I LOVE HIM!

**31****st**** December**

**Dear Diary,**

**What a perfect year. I graduated top of my class, I was accepted into the best university in the country, Mum and Dad bought me the car I've been saving up for and to top it all off, I found the man of my dreams and now wear a beautiful, stunning, hand-crafted 9 karat gold diamond ring. I also found out earlier today that he has rented us a house a few blocks away from our uni and we'll be moving in next week. I'm sorry to say that this might be my last entry diary. I'm about to start my life as an adult, a high school graduate, a freshman at uni and a lover. As I look down at my ring, I realise... Good things really do happen to those who wait.**


End file.
